Itselohi (Town)
Small Summary Itselohi is an extremely magical town located in Alabama, originally part of a much larger state in 1838. Itselohi had many rises and falls, but was defeated many times by The Narrative Shield and eventually reduced to a small town in 1931. Populated by The Cherokee Priests, a religious extremist group that gained power in 1835 and started all of the Cherokee Priest Invasions. The First Invasion of The Cherokee Priests The Cherokee Priests In 1835, The Era of Magic was started. During the Trail of Tears the Cherokee tribes could not defend themselves without the use of magic. A religious extremist group, The Cherokee Priests, gained power through the use of religion and inspirational speeches. Originally, magic could not be used because it was against the religion, but The Cherokee Priests said it was okay to use as long as it is being used to defend the Cherokee tribes. The Priest Compound In 1836, half of Alabama is taken by The Cherokee Priests. The United States could not defend itself, but attempted to study their magic. In 1837, Alabama was completely controlled by The Cherokee Priests. One of The Cherokee Priests were captured and interrogated, but by biting their tongue they could self-detonate themselves to avoid interrogation. All Cherokee Priests use a magical compound called "The Priest Compound". The Priest Compound is activated by intense pressure and, when activated, explodes in the Priest's mouth, instantly destroying them and the interrogator. Itselohi and the Narrative Shield In 1838, Alabama is fully controlled by The Cherokee Priests and renamed to Itselohi. One third of Georgia is controlled by The Cherokee Priests in 1839, but the United States learns how to fight back. The Battles of Harris, Floyd, and Clay take place from 1840 to 1842. The United States wins all of the battles and Georgia is reclaimed by the United States. In 1843, the "Narrative Suppression Campaign" started and erased memories of The Era of Magic from most of the population. In 1844, The Narrative Shield was formed and used to stop the spread of magic and continue the Narrative Suppression Campaign. The Second Invasion of The Cherokee Priests Through 1845 to 1848 the Second Invasion of The Cherokee Priests takes place and The Era of Itselohi is started. The Cherokee Priests attack Leake County, Marshall County, and Pearl River in Mississippi. During 1849, western invasions are stopped by The Narrative Shield. In 1850, the east side of Mississippi is taken over by The Cherokee Priests and temporarily renamed to West Itselohi. From 1851 to 1853, the Battles of Atala, Pearl River, and Panola take place in Mississippi. At The First Battle of Panola, The Narrative Shield wins and The Second Invasion of The Cherokee Priests is ended. From 1854 to 1855 the Battles of Itselohi are started. The Narrative Shield wins the first battle but loses the second battle. The Reclaiming The Narrative Alliance The Cherokee Priests attack Tennessee in 1856, but are immediately defeated by The Narrative Shield. 24 years later in 1880, The Battle of Tuskegee was fought in Itselohi (originally Alabama) and was won by The Narrative Shield. From 1882 to 1892 the Reclaiming of Alabama was started. The Narrative Shield fought in Montgomery, Uniontown, and Birmingham. The United States and The Narrative Shield form The Narrative Alliance in 1892 after The Reclaiming of Birmingham. The Itselohi Treaty of 1897 In 1893, The Cherokee Priests attempt to attack Tennessee a second time, and renames the new territories to South Itselohi and North Itselohi. In 1895, The Reclaiming of Knoxville was fought and North Itselohi was severely damaged. From 1896 to 1897, North Itselohi was renamed to West Itselohi and The Reclaiming of Nashville attacked West Itselohi. West Itselohi was destroyed and The Itselohi Treaty of 1897 was signed, ending the war. The Thaumic Alliance The Itselohi Treaty of 1917 In 1917, after the United States entered World War 1, The Cherokee Priests signed The Itselohi Treaty of 1917, giving back Alabama to Itselohi. If Itselohi signed this treaty, they would also have to help the United States in World War 1, which they did do. In 1918, World War 1 ended and The Cherokee Priests joined The Narrative Alliance to form The Thaumic Alliance. Ten years later, in 1928, The Thaumic Alliance gained full trust of The Cherokee Priests. The Cherokee Priests taught The Thaumic Alliance about runic magic, alchemy, metaphysics, and pataphysics. The Third Battle of Itselohi A year later, in 1929, Itselohi starts The Second Cherokee-Magic-War by suddenly growing in size and invading surrounding states. The Third Battle of Itselohi starts in 1930 and most of Itselohi is destroyed by The Narrative Alliance. In 1931, all Itselohi related wars end. Itselohi's size is reduced and changed from a small country to a small town. Itselohi is located below Madison County, Alabama but next to Hartselle County, Alabama. Major battles, treaties, and formations The Era of Magic 1840 - The Battle of Harris - First successful battle 1841 - The Battle of Floyd - Second successful battle 1842 - The Battle of Clay - Battle that reclaimed Georgia 1844 - Formation of The Narrative Shield - Originally formed to prevent the spread of magic The Era of Itselohi 1848 - The Second Invasion of The Cherokee Priests - An unexpected battle started by slowly taking over Mississippi 1851 - The Battle of Attala - First Mississippi battle 1852 - The Battle of Pearl River - Second Mississippi battle 1853 - The Battle of Panola - Battle that ended The Second Invasion of The Cherokee Priests 1854 - The Battle of Itselohi - Major victory for The Narrative Shield 1855 - The Second Battle of Itselohi - Major loss for The Narrative Shield The Era of Reclaiming 1880 - The Battle of Tuskegee - Fought because of riots 1882 - The Reclaiming of Montgomery - The battle that formed The Narrative Alliance 1883 - The Reclaiming of Uniontown - The Narrative Alliance's first battle together 1892 - The Reclaiming of Birmingham - Major victory for The Narrative Alliance 1895 - The Reclaiming of Knoxville - Severely damaged North Itselohi 1897 - The Reclaiming of Nashville - Ended the Cherokee-Magic-War The Era of Alliance 1917 - The Itselohi Treaty of 1917 - Gave Cherokee Priests ownership of Alabama, but required them to fight in the war with the United States 1918 - Formation of The Thaumic Alliance - An alliance between The Cherokee Priests, The Narrative Shield, and The United States 1929 - The Second Cherokee-Magic-War - One year after gaining The Narrative Alliance's trust, The Cherokee Priests started a third invasion. 1930 - The Third Battle of Itselohi - Destroyed most of Itselohi Category:Locations